Scourge The Beginning
by Michelle.Brigid
Summary: Char is a simple girl in a simple post apocalyptic world, or so she thought. Animals are no longer animals and no one can seem to figure out why, and maybe it's time someone has. With the help of her Charmander, Char will go on an adventure she never thought possible, learning who she really is how a simple girl can save the humans of Earth.


Scourge; the beginning

By Michelle.

Prologue 

It's been 130 years since the world died, humans are scares, animals have changed, and nothing is what it used to be. I hear myths about what earth used to be but none of the other elites talk about it, they like to talk about the future not the past and really, with all the death and destruction that happened, I don't blame them. I lost my mum to it all, so now I take her place as an elite. We are the six and we protect the future of our world.

Or so I thought.

What a mess

Food is barren, berries are the best sort of nutrition but as the weeks grow colder they become as rare as meat is. I placed two berries by the back of the hut waiting for my companion to show up. It was quiet; the village is never this quiet. I move back inside and walk slowly to the window at the front but before I could even get there the shouting began. I ran and grabbed my shield from under the bed and darted outside.

The children of the town were my responsibility so I had to get to them as fast as possible but with my great luck their cabin was on the other side of the village. So I ran, I ran as fast as I could, pushing through and dodging the monsters that were attacking us all.

When I got the cabin the children were all huddled together at the back, some were crying, some hugging one another, but most of them have already been through this before. "Let's go before they get in here" I say to them all, and so they get up and run out the back door with me following.

We stuck close together in a small group on the outskirts of town, there was a safe spot not to far way were the children can keep warm and I could keep an eye on them all. Creatures would come close but would never come close enough to hurt anyone, they were always repelled somehow. We're so close now, three blocks away. Two blocks. Fuck. The creature walked out slowly I could feel its footsteps from where I stood, thud, thud, thud. "Run" I whisper to the group. They scurry away and I'm left alone with this beast that I'm supposed to defeat with a _shield_.

It lifted his head, vines reached out from its green body and reached out for me, I knocked them away with my shield but then I saw its eyes, glowing and red, I couldn't move, I tried to move but I couldn't, what was happening? The vines started to come back and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I couldn't even look away from his eyes, they were so familiar in a way, so large and angry. Darkness, what's going on? Darkness again. I'm dying, that must be it. Darkness. Oh shit.

Awakening

I jolted upright, a wet cloth falling to my lap. The room was cold and I was alone in what looked like the elite's cabin. "Hello?" I called out with a croaked voice, no one replied, standing up my legs were weak, I stumbled as I walked over to the door only to regain strength once getting there. Opening the door I call out again, "Hello?" and still nothing, walking further down the hall I heard voices, my father and his new wife maybe.

I peered around the corner, they were huddled together, holding hands, I barely see them this close since moving out of their place. "Flynn" she said looking up at me, I smiled sheepishly so she smiled back "I'll leave you guys to talk". I stood there while she walked away and even after she left, I didn't know where to go. "Sit with me Char" he said not even turning around, he never was the most affectionate person. I walked slowly over to where he sat and sat down in shock, his eyes were red and skin was blotched, "dad" I whisper but he holds a finger up, "today I had to witness my only daughter lay unconscious after a monster almost kills her and there was practically nothing I could do to stop it from happening" he shuddered at the memory, "Char, I am so glad that you are okay, you have no idea how much I thought I was going to loose you exactly how I lost your mother" what was he on about? "What do you mean exactly?" he placed a hand on my knee, "your mother was attacked and killed by the same monster that attacked you today".

No it can't be, that's not even possible, how would he know what killed her, he always told me that if only he could've been there to save her, things would've been different if that day had gone differently. "How do you know that's true? You weren't even there?" I stood up and started to pace, "Char, I promise to you that no lie will come form my mouth, I wasn't there but I know what it was because it was the creator of the monsters that showed me what happened" I frowned at him, "the creator?", he nodded back, "yes, it's the reason why the world is the way it is, the reason why I know that the monster who attacked you is called a Poké and the reason why we have these creatures ourselves. We are the 6, the protector of the Poké and the leaders of civilization."

"The leader of civilization?" he really can't be serious, "we are the worst leaders then if we're the best hope for everyone. I mean, I almost died today and so did many others and it's not a raid unless _someone_ dies" father frowned at me, "now listen here Charlotte, this Poké has done everything in its power to help us build civilization to what it once was and you cannot just going around and making accusation on a being that you know close to nothing about" I guess we're both pissed off now, "oh, of course I shouldn't, but then again you make all these 'great' accusations about it so of course I'm the one in the wrong here"

Father closed his fists and his eyes were shut tight, I've never seen him this calm while being angry before.


End file.
